The present invention relates to a video transmission system. More particularly, the invention relates to a video color transmission system with stereo audio.
There are known video transmission systems which include stereo audio channels. The known systems require considerable modification of existing network distribution equipment and considerable modification of existing transmitters and are therefore costly in manufacture.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a video color transmission system which provides stereo audio without modification of existing network distribution equipment.
An object of the invention is to provide a video color transmission system which provides stereo audio without modification of existing transmitters.
Another object of the invention is to provide a video color transmission system which utilizes a standard system with very minor modifications to provide stereo audio.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a video color transmission system which provides stereo sound in an inexpensive manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a video color transmission system which provides stereo sound with efficiency, effectiveness and high fidelity.